Sakura Wars: Rosita in Jam! Shooting Star Angel
by superecho
Summary: Rosita was craving for more food, only to end up being sleep-drugged by the ABC bandits. Can Shinjiro and the rest of the Star Division save her? ...Or, is she really need to be saved? A great story and touching play!


Haaaahhhhh… So long, my friends… It's been a long time since my last update, isn't it? Sorry, some stuff happened in this weary May and I just didn't get the energy to continue my other stories. Don't worry though, they might be on a delay, but I'll continue [**Haseo and Aina**] and [**Xion Make Family**] for sure, so please be patient.

In the meantime, I was so impressed by "Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love", an USA version of Sakura Taisen V. It's displaying the game in full anime style with perfect graphics, story, and voice acting (especially Rosita's weird accent). It's a very incredible game, and it touched my soul so much. Despite it's a Playstation 2 game, it didn't have any major bug or poor graphic style, make everything in the game from artwork, background, city texture, and the 2D also 3D characters are drawn ultimately beautiful (is it the power of Dual-Layer DVD?). Anyway… Thanks to that, this story made its way to my mind and I'm writing it!

Well, enough babble from me. Let's start the story! I know it's long, but please read until the end! You won't be disappointed! Without further ado… Please enjoy it!

"**Yes, sir!"**

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: The wonderful game of Sakura Taisen V or Sakura Wars: ~So Long, My Love~ is belongs to RED Entertainment. Thanks to NIS America too for brining this game to USA version.

* * *

/Backstage/

Rosita : Gold gun or silver gun. Which one do I have to shoot with in this story?

superecho : Umm… just pick whichever you like. Or just use both.

Rosita : Shoot, shoot! Shoot the foot to get the loot!

Shinjiro : Rosita, we haven't started yet! Don't draw your guns here!

Ratchet : Indeed, Rosita. Anyway Shin, have you handed out all the flyers?

Shinjiro : Yes, I've handed every single one of them!

Subaru : All those in 30 minutes? Subaru is impressed.

Cheiron : Way to go, kid. Now shouldn't you start to rip off the tickets?

Shinjiro : Aww, crap! I'm going now!

Diana : Don't rush yourself, or you'll get injured!

Shinjiro : I know. Thanks, Diana. I'm off!

Gemini : Bye-bye, Shiny! Anri, how about my costume?

Anri : Thanks to Cherry, I managed to fix it just an hour ago! It's perfect now!

Cherry : Right. Now dance it out, girls!

Ratchet : Star Division, move out! Our objective is to entertain and please the entire readers!

Everyone : **Yes, sir!**

_

* * *

On the way to the stage…_

Rosita : Anyway… What is your role in this performance?

superecho : Uhh… I've created the story, remember?

Rosita : No, what I mean is what will you do on the stage?

superecho : Oh, I'll be the narrator. I'll just speak through the speaker and won't show my face.

Rosita : Hmm, I see. Good luck, echo-echo!

superecho : echo-echo is a name of Ben 10 Alien Force's alien…

Rosita : What? What is Benton? A boxed lunch treat?

superecho : (That is Bento…) Never mind. Good luck too, Rosita.

Rosita : You bet!

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Wars**

**Rosita in Jam!**

**~Shooting Star Angel~**

**By superecho**

/

**# New York City, 1928 A.D.**

It was the usual free and easy day in New York City, where people gather from all over the world to achieve their dreams. The bright shining sun up quite high in the sky bless everybody who passed by this wonderful city, enlighten them up with a brand new spirit. It's not limited to the streets, but also the gorgeous theater in **Times Square: Little Lip Theater**. This theater has performed countless amazing plays; all thanks to the brilliant ideas of storytelling way, and also its irreplaceable actresses.

The five female casts who often play roles out of their gender are truly skilled and put their very souls into acting, which made every performance very fabulously stunning to all the audience. The tickets are (almost) always sold out every night, made the (short) Japanese usher there nearly lose his pointers and thumb on almost every weekend. But unknown to public, they're also the mysterious New York Combat Revue; the guardians who fight to protect this entire city from evil forces. Despite all the actresses are got their hands full with double (or for some, triple) duties as actresses and combatants (and their other jobs), their performance on stage never cease to amuse any spectators. Still, humans have limited stamina, so every once in a while the so 'sunny' boss will give them a whole day for off duty. …Just like today.

**/Times Square – Little Lip Theater**

The whole theater is quiet and empty; except for a cute brown-haired half-Japanese girl in a kimono who watched a gift shop, and a sexy (?) blonde maid who watched over a Bar. They might be finishing up some leftover work to spend this rare holiday as full as possible later. Well, everything will went smoothly in this free and easy day-

"Boo! Cherry is so mean!" shouted a little Mexico girl in a cowboy-like garments with a face similar to the gift shop girl.

"Now, now, Rosita! No more, okay?" the maid called Cherry reasoned with the furious little girl.

Worried, the cute seamstress known as Anri approaches the two, "What's wrong Cherry? …And Rosita?"

Filling up air in both of her cheeks, Rosita pouted, "Cherry doesn't want to give me more handburgers!"

"You've eaten 10 hamburgers this morning, Rosita. …Well, not counting two steaks you ate before at Gemini's place. As a girl, you should watch your weight!" Cherry retaliated.

Anri gasped, "My, Rosita. If you eat too much, you'll get sick!"

"Boo! Not Anri, too!" Rosita pouted again, enlarging her cheeks even more.

"Anyway, Anri. Have you finished your work?" Cherry asked, ignoring Rosita.

"Yes! I just need to check them once more and we're good to go!" Anri answered with a cheerful smile.

"Me too. Well, let's head off as soon as we finished!" Cherry replied with a grin.

"Rosita, why don't you come with us?" Anri kindly proposed.

"No, I just want to eat right now," Rosita pouted again.

"Well, why don't you play with Shin? He might treat you to some bento," Anri proposed another.

"Really! You're the best, Anri!" Rosita jumped high, excited.

"Psst, Anri… Tiger has a date with you-know-who, right?" Cherry whispered to Anri's ears.

"It's not a date! He just wanted to share his all of bento he received from his mother! Since Subaru is Japanese too, he shared it first with Subaru! So, she invited him for a lunch at the Central Park!" Anri replied with a glare.

Cherry chuckles, "You don't need to get so upset about it… Moreover, how do you know that he got so many bentos from his mother?"

Anri suddenly panicked, "Huh? W-Well..."

Cherry chuckles harder, "…And, how do you know so detail about their 'date'? Even I didn't know that much."

"U-Uh…," Anri was speechless, with red cheeks. Cherry got her now.

"Ah-ah. My best friend here got a crush on the Tiger…," Cherry mocked.

Anri looked angry, "What! I-I'm not!"

…Well, Anri is glaring, but her cheeks are like tomatoes.

"If that's not the case, why you're stalking Tiger- No, Shinjiro Taiga, after you get a bento too from him? You must be worried that Subaru will snatch him away," Cherry threatened… Well, actually she was just bluffing with a hunch.

Anri's face is full red now, as if her head is a whistling hot kettle, "How did you know that- N-No, I mean… W-Why I-I have to feel that way to S-S-S-Shin…!"

Cherry's hunch hit the jackpot, it seemed…

"Well, wasn't that the reason you wear cuter kimonos these days? …And oh my New York, I understand now. That's also the reason you're using a traditional Japanese perfume every time before and after the play, when Tiger usually visits you!" Cherry deducted.

Anri couldn't hide her beating heart again, "C-Cherry! M-Me and S-S-Shin are not…"

Cherry hit the jackpot again, wow. If this is a casino game, she'll be damn rich by now.

"Well, I know it's a one-sided love. It's very tough, I know it too well. So don't worry! We'll help you out! Right, Rosita?" Cherry encouraged Anri.

"Anri and Shins! Anri and Shins! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rosita teased. …Or was she serious?

"L-Let's finish up here and get going!" Anri changed the subject poorly, escaped to the back of the gift shop.

"Teehee. So that's how Anri is when she has a crush... Especially a special crush she doesn't want to admit," Cherry chuckled again.

"I'm happy for Anri and Shins! You too, right Niccolo?" Rosita wave her hands excitedly.

"Kyukyu!" Niccolo, the 'animal' on Rosita's shoulder seemed excited too.

"Well, get going Rosita. If you're late, you won't get those delicious bentos!" Cherry reminded.

"Right! The Central Park, isn't it? I'm going!" Rosita bolted out.

A few minutes after Rosita left, both Anri and Cherry have finished their remaining work. But, all of sudden Anri approach Cherry with a suspicious gesture…

"…What is it, Anri?" Cherry asked, slightly frightened.

"W-Well, Cherry… I-I want to make a kimono, b-but I'm lacking some materials…," Anri spoke, her head bowing down.

"Oh, I'll help to get it. What kind of kimono are you making?" Cherry asked again.

"…," Anri stood silently.

"What kind of kimono?" cherry asked again.

Anri's face become red again; this time like a ripe strawberry, "…M-M-Man's kimono…"

Cherry fell dumbfounded for a second, and then laughs, "Hahaha! Anri, you've grown to a fine young woman! I'll lend you my full support!"

"D-Don't tell this to the others okay…? Especially Cheiron, Subaru, Diana, and Ratchet…," Anri added, still red in the face.

"Yeah, you got tough rivals, but don't worry! Your secret crush secret is safe with me!" cherry stated proudly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I-I'm just trying to make kimonos for m-men as well, s-simply to improve my skill!" Anri denied.

Cherry laughed and smiles, "…But after you finished making one, you're going to have Tiger try it out, right?"

"…..," Anri unable to rebuttal that. Her entire face is pink now.

"That's my girl! Now, let's get going!" Cherry patted Anri's back, who just stood there struck with an arrow of cupid.

Well, that was NOT a free and easy day for those girls, alright… Except Rosita, maybe? She is rushing to the central Park even as I speak now.

/

"Bentos! Bentos! Japanese food!" Rosita shouted in spirit, as she dashes through crowds of people.

But suddenly, she stopped.

"What is that…? It smells nice!" Rosita sniffed a good aroma in the air.

Rosita trailed down the aroma; the food aroma which come out from a narrow, empty alley. Well, actually there are 3 salesmen people with gas masks there; standing with opened boxes of… pancakes?

"Ah! Pancakes!" Rosita shouted.

"Gwaa!" a salesman snapped.

"Sssh! D-don't panic! She'll get suspicious!" another salesman whispered.

Rosita approached the three men without hesitation, "Excuse me, are you guys selling pancakes?"

"W-Well, we are!" the skinny salesman stated.

"Good! May I buy them?" Rosita asked innocently, "Oh, right. I didn't bring money today!"

"A-Actually, we're just about to hand out these free pancakes as promotion…," the big salesman said.

"Cool! So you're just starting business? But why you're doing it in this place? Nobody comes here," Rosita wondered.

The other salesman speaks, "T-That was to trap you-"

"Ouch!" screamed the other salesman as the skinny salesman stomp his foot.

"What? I couldn't hear that," Rosita asked with an innocent smile.

"W-We're still too shy to do it in public! So, please try our pancakes and tell them to your friends!" the skinny salesman explained rushly.

"Okay, then! If it is good, I will tell Shins and everybody else!" Rosita shouted, before grabbing one pancake.

"Kyukyu!" shouted Niccolo all of sudden.

"What is it, Niccolo? You want it too? Let me try first, okay?" Rosita calmed her furry friend.

"Kyukyukyu!" Niccolo shouted even louder.

"Niccolo, be a good boy! You don't want me to make you my lunch, are you?" Rosita spoke with a glare.

"Kyuuuuu…," the poor Niccolo whimpered down in fear.

"Well, let's eat!" Rosita exclaimed in joy, chomping half of the pancake in one bite.

_*munch, munch, munch*_

Rosita gulped the rest of that pancake into her tiny stomach, before speaks, "Hmm! That was very good! …Not as good as my pancakes, though!"

"G-Glad you like it," the skinny salesman said in low tone.

"May I eat more?" Rosita asked.

"S-Sure, go ahead," the big salesman confirmed.

Without delay, Rosita grabbed ten more pancakes and ate them all in no time.

"Nice, nice! Pancakes are the best!" Rosita exclaimed happily.

"Just eat as many as you want," the other salesman encouraged her.

"Thanks! But…," Rosita narrowed down her big brown eyes, "…Where I have seen you guys before?"

"ARGH!" the three jumped in unison, frightened.

"…No, maybe I was wrong. I couldn't remember at all!" Rosita said again, still narrowing her eyes.

"S-She's forgotten us already…," the big salesman whimpered.

"I-I know it hurts… But that's good, right?" the skinny salesman whispered with a sad face.

Rosita approaches the three innocently, "What're you guys talking about?"

The skinny salesman stood up, "We-we just wondering, how to make more delicious pancakes!"

Rosita nods, "Well, how if I teach you guys? My pancakes are the best!"

"W-We love to…," the other salesman agreed.

"Good, then let's-," Rosita's eyes suddenly feel heavy.

"W-What's wrong?" the big salesman asked, worried.

"Umm… Maybe some other time… I feel so sleeeeeeppyyyyy right now…," Rosita whimpered, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Kyukyu!" Niccolo screamed, in fear of the worst-case-scenario.

"Niccolo… let's go home to sleeeeeeeepppppp… *thud*," Rosita fell to the floor.

"Kyukyu!" Niccolo whimper in fear, it's really happened!

"…," Rosita snored loudly, sleep with an innocent face.

"We did it!" the skinny salesman raising his fist in excitement.

"L-Let's take her to our secret base before she wakes up!" the other salesman said.

"R-Right!" the big salesman said, before carrying Rosita on his shoulders.

"Kyu…," Niccolo whimpered down, already apart from Rosita, unknown to them.

The weasel thought rather than fight those three, it's better to call for help. Niccolo has learned their smell, anyway. So, the brave weasel rushes to Central Park. But, will he make it in time to save Rosita?

/

**/Harlem – ?**

"Zzzzzzzzz….," Rosita snored, still sleeping beautifully… Or maybe poorly, as she rolled to the right and left, despite her entire body is tied with ropes now.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Pancakes… Bentos... Foooooodd… Zzzzzzzzz…," she keeps snoring back and forth, while occasionally kicked the wall.

"Her snore is so noisy! I can't stand it!" the big salesman, or actually known as Bandit B, complained.

"I know, but we better focus! Let's make our revenge to her!" the skinny salesman or Bandit A, reasoned.

"Yeah, how we shall take our revenge?" the other salesman or Bandit C said, while taking a piece of paper.

"Hmm…? What's that noise…?" Rosita wakes up and want to scrub her eyes, but can't as her hands are tied.

"Oh, she's awake!" the Bandit C informed his friends.

"Huh…? Where am I…? Ah, you guys are the salesmen…," Rosita spoke, still dumfounded.

"Huh! We're not salesmen, but actually we're…," the Bandit B explained, while the three try to strike weird poses.

"BANDITS A, B, C, of New York!" the three said in unison, striking an awkward pose.

Rosita's eyes lit up wide, "Ah! You guys are the bad guys I caught that time!"

"You finally remembered us, huh?" the Bandit A said proudly.

"But… Why you can bring me here? I don't remember…," Rosita wondered.

"Well, actually we put some sleeping drugs to the pancakes you ate!" the Bandit B stated proudly also.

"Ah! I was tricked…," Rosita frowned in anger.

"Well, you better get ready! We'll take our revenge on you!" Bandit C threatened.

"I see… But, how are you going to take revenge?" Rosita asked innocently.

…Rosita's words are so out of place, which leave the three bandits dumbfounded.

"Uh… We haven't thought of that yet…," Bandit A scrub his hat.

"Yeah… We were too focused on how to trap you…," Bandit B tinkling his pointer fingers.

"Well… How about the one we saw in that crime-horror movie? The girl victim in that movie screamed so loud! …Although she was saved before that happened, though," Bandit C suggested.

"W-What? Y-You mean we remove her clothes and- Argh!" Bandit B frowned in disgust.

"H-Huh? Is that how it is? I closed my eyes when that happened, so I didn't know… It was scary!" Bandit C spoke innocently.

"H-How could you! She was just a little girl!" Bandit B scolded.

"You're the lowest of the low!" Bandit A scolded even harder.

"B-But in that movie, it's not happened, right? The cops capture the bandit before he can do anything! The bandit was just planning it!" Bandit C reasoned.

"Then, you want to call a police here!" Bandit B scolded again.

"N-No, sorry…," Bandit C kneel down to beg for forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Rosita try to speak, "Remove my clothes…? Oh, you mean that?"

The three bandits look at her with question marks on their faces, "…Huh?"

Rosita narrowed her eyes again, "In that case, you guys will be disappointed. I don't have boobs like mama. Mine are soooooo flat!"

"W-Where did you learn that?" Bandit A yelled.

"Well, when my papa was drunk, he told me every good thing about mama. He also mentioned about remove mama's clothes and does… What was the name? Sequel… Inner… Vase, I think?" Rosita explained innocently.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bandit B looked panic.

"I didn't understand, but Papa said he felt so happy because mama has big boobs! He said if girls don't have big boobs, the boys will be disappointed!" Rosita explained, still don't know what was she saying.

"Stop! Y-You're still a little girl! You shouldn't know that yet!" Bandit C covered his masked face in embarrassment.

"T-True! L-let's think of another way, OK?" Bandit A end the topic.

_A few minutes later, after Rosita's stomach growls for the 4__th__ time…_

"W-Well, how about asking for a ransom?" Bandit C suggested again.

"Good! That will work out!" Bandit B feels joyful again.

"Well, how much do we have to ask?" Bandit A asked.

"Hmm… Hey little girl, are your mommy and daddy rich?" Bandit C asked her.

"…," Rosita fell silent.

"Little girl? Speak up!" Bandit B asked her too.

Suddenly Rosita's expression changed into a sad, depressed one.

"My papa and mama were already gone a long time ago…," she spoke with the most sorrowful voice those bandits ever heard.

"…Oh," Bandit A's spirit went down.

"S-Sorry," Bandit B looked down.

"C-Cheer up!" Bandit C cheered up Rosita.

"Thank you… *sob*," Rosita let out some tears.

"D-Don't cry!" Bandit A wiped Rosita's tears with a handkerchief.

"I'm hungry… I miss mama's cooking…," Rosita cried.

"We'll make you pancakes, so please don't cry!" Bandit C comforted her.

"I-I'll feed them to you, so better eat up!" Bandit B added.

"Thank you…! *sniff*" Rosita cheered up.

/

_Meanwhile…_

**/Midtown – Central Park**

Subaru Kujo and Shinjiro Taiga, the two Japanese from New York Combat Revue are having Japanese bentos on a bench. Shinjiro's mother is always sending him some food and clothes directly from Japan every month, and this time its hand-made bentos. Being the kind leader he is, Shinjiro decided to share all of his bentos to all his friends at the theater. Shinjiro was about to go to Rosita's place first, but pick Subaru instead as: 1. Subaru is Japanese too. 2. If went to Rosita's place first, she might ate them all without leave a single one for the others. Oh, Anri who was somehow appeared all of sudden on Shinjiro's back has get one too. She was happy and about to join the lunch with Shinjiro. But when she saw Subaru, she goes quiet and left… So Shinjiro ended up having lunch with Subaru. …Somehow, Shinjiro feel as if they're being watched for a while back then. Now not anymore, though.

"How's my mother's bento tastes, Subaru? Do you like it?" Shinjiro asked, bright faced with his usual samurai spirit.

"It is good. The mixtures of seaweed flavor, fried fish, and steamed rice are blended perfectly. Your mother is almost as good as a hotel chef," Subaru praised, with her usual cool smile.

"R-Really? My mother was always like that, but she's a very good cook," Shinjiro stated, slightly blushing.

"Your mother seemed just as interesting as you are, Shinjiro. I like to see her in person someday, when the chance arises," Subaru stated elegantly, slightly suspicious…

"Hahaha, of course. You're very welcomed at my house," Shinjiro laughed a bit, unaware of what Subaru is trying to say next.

"…After all, it's necessary for a bride to meet her bridegroom's parents," Subaru said IT, with an unusual sweet voice.

Shinjiro nearly drop his chopsticks, thus stare at Subaru's face in wonder, "…Excuse me?"

Instead of answering, Subaru closed her bento, "Unfortunately, our lunch time is over."

"What?" Shinjiro asked, still confused.

From a distance, a weasel is running towards their direction. It was Niccolo, jumping straight to Shinjiro's bento.

"Niccolo! Don't step on my bento!" Shinjiro caught by surprise.

"Kyukyukyukyukyukyu!" Niccolo tried hard to say 'Rosita was kidnapped!'.

"W-What is he trying to say?" Shinjiro wondered.

Subaru's black eyes filled with seriousness, "…Where's Rosita, Niccolo?"

Then Niccolo jump off to the ground, pointing its small hand (actually, leg) towards a direction, "Kyu!"

"D-Did something happen to Rosita?" Shinjiro finally get a grasp on the situation.

"Shinjiro, follow him and find Rosita! I will call the others," Subaru spoke in haste.

"Okay!" Shinjiro said; closing his bentos and run after Niccolo.

/

**/Harlem – ?**

_Some time later, after Rosita ate 30 pancakes…_

"T-Then how about we 'shoot' her?" Bandit B suggested this time.

"I-I don't have the heart to…," Bandit C folded his hands.

"No, we just shoot the nearby floor and wall, to make her freak out!" Bandit B explained the oh-so-smart plan.

"Okay then! Let's do it! I'll go first!" Bandit A took out his gun, pointing it to Rosita.

"…," Rosita is silent, shows no fear.

"Hehehe. Are you so scared that you couldn't speak?" Bandit A mocked.

"…," Rosita is… smiling?

"Haha! You'll soon get jump around like a scared rabbit! Take this!" Bandit A pulled the trigger.

_***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, AND BANG***_

The Bandit A fired off all the rounds in his revolver, but… Rosita didn't move at all? …Oh, boy. All of the 6 shots hit the wall, but… They're all so far away from Rosita's position, nearly 10 meters away. Not only that, but the positions are all messed up.

"H-Huh? Weird…," Bandit A said, confused.

"Let me try!" Bandit B said, try to shoot the wall and floor near Rosita.

_***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, AND BANG***_

Yup, this time all the bullets didn't hit anything… Except the ceiling 50 meters above!

"…Uh?" Bandit B was dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, I'll make it!" Bandit C steps forward, pulling the trigger.

_***BANG***_

"Whoaaa!" Bandit A and B screamed, hugging each other in fear.

The first bullet Bandit C fired nearly hit his friends' feet… Who know what he will hit if the remaining five rounds are fired…

"S-Sorry!" Bandit C bowed his head.

From the distance, Rosita laughed her jaws off, "Hahahahahaha! As I expected, your aim is very poor!"

"D-Don't laugh!" Bandit A yelled, red color can be seen beneath his mask…

"But then, how you guys able to rob the bank that time?" Rosita wondered.

"Uh… We're just firing random shots, and everyone become scared…," Bandit C explained.

"D-Don't tell her that!" Bandit B scolded.

"Listen, if you want to shoot, you must keep your breath inside!" Rosita… taught?

"L-Like this?" Bandit C took a deep breath, storing it inside his nose.

"Then focus your eye on the target, after that pull the trigger and release your breath at the same time!" Rosita continued.

_***BANG!***_

Surprisingly, the bullet Bandit C was fired nearly hit the drum he targeted!

"Whoa! S-So close!" Bandit B said in shock.

Rosita smiles, "You learn fast. But you need more practice!"

"P-Please teach us!" Bandit A begged.

"Well, I can't with my body tied like this…," Rosita narrowed her eyes innocently.

"We'll let you go, but please teach us!" Bandit B rushed to Rosita's side.

"Okay, then!" Rosita exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

/

**/Harlem – Back Streets**

"Are you sure this is the place, Carlos?" a black skinned woman with a black suit asked.

"Absolutely, sis! No doubt about it!" Carlos, a man with ragged punk clothes and dread hair answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's break the door, Shin!" the woman announced.

Both Shinjiro and the woman preparing their battle stances, ready to slam their shoulders into the thin wooden door attached to a wall.

"Are you ready, Shin?" the woman asked.

"I'm ready! Give the signal, Cheiron!" Shinjiro shouted, with fiery fighting spirit.

"Three, two, one… NOW!" Cheiron gave the signal.

_***SLAM!***_

The door breaks easily, allowing entrance for the rest of the Star Division members.

"Carlos, please guard the entrance!" Cheiron commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Carlos responded with a salute.

"I hope Rosita is alright…," Diana Caprice, the white skinny blonde woman with glasses said in worrywart tone. She has carried a First-Aid Box, just in case.

"Let's go immediately, so that hope comes true!" Gemini, the red-haired Texas girl said with her fists clenched, gun and swords on her hips.

"Right. Let's move, everyone," Subaru added, preparing her Japanese fan.

**/Harlem – Hidden Hideout**

With quick feet, Shinjiro soon reached the room where Rosita was held. Everyone decides to do a sneak attack, to prioritize Rosita's rescue. But Shinjiro is so surprised when he took a peek at the room.

"What the…!" Shinjiro shouted in low tone.

Inside the room, Rosita has taken off her cape to avoid sweats; she is instructing every one of the bandits to be good marksmen, in much training such as: pick a compatible gun, study the barrels and rounds' types, take a better fingers or legs position, measure their breaths, focusing their eyes, and many more.

"See? If you position your legs like this, the gun in your hand will be more balanced and steady!" Rosita explained, like a real professional.

"Whoa, you're right coach! I didn't feel like falling now!" Bandit A's eyes are filled with passion.

"Then, keep your pointer like this so when you're moving, your aim won't get loose!" Rosita explained again, as if she was her father.

"Hmm…! I never thought of that! Thanks, master!" Bandit B thanked Rosita.

"Next, if you equip both hands with guns, fire it in a balanced pace like this to get better firing output!" Rosita explained again, almost looked like a teacher of guns school.

"I see, I see! I'll train hard to be as good as you!" Bandit C shouted happily.

"…," Shinjiro was dumbfounded.

"Rosita… What is she doing?" Cheiron frowned in furious tone.

"…Isn't it obvious? She was tutoring those bandits the guns mastery," Subaru explained calmly.

"It looked that way, but…," Diana said with tone of doubt.

"It looks awkward… and weird!" Gemini said, with puzzled face.

"Umm, Niccolo? Didn't you say that Rosita was… kidnapped?" Shinjiro asked the weasel.

"Kyuuu…," Niccolo was confused, as well.

"He didn't speak Shinjiro, just making gestures," Subaru explained scientifically.

"Yes, but…," Shinjiro at loss for words.

"Ah! Shins!" Rosita shouted; noticed Shinjiro's shadow near the wall.

"Gwaah! Rosita!" Shinjiro freaked out, unintentionally come out of his hiding.

"AAARGHH!" the three bandits screamed in unison, in panic, aimed their guns to Shinjiro.

"Gwaah! This is bad…," Shinjiro went a little panic too.

"No! Don't shoot Shins!" Rosita yelled at them.

Strangely, they obeyed her order.

"Now, Shin and Gemini!" Cheiron signaled.

"Yes!" Shinjiro and Gemini said in unison, draw their swords, and lunged to the bandits. In a flash, all of those bandits' guns are sliced in half.

"Subaru!" Diana signaled.

"You don't have to tell me," she responded; drawing her two Japanese fans, dances towards the group of bandits. A second later, the three bandits fell unconscious.

"Rosita, here! Are you alright?" said Diana, motioning Rosita to get closer.

"I'm fine, Diana!" Rosita said, as she jumped to Diana's arms.

"You made us worried sick, Rosita!" Cheiron frowned with a glare.

"Sorry… I messed up…," Rosita whimpered.

"Well… Just tell us what happened, okay?" Shinjiro said.

/

**/Harlem – Back Streets**

_A few minutes later…_

"Urghh…," the three bandits wake up, to find they're already tied together with ropes.

"Ha! Bandits, you're as good as dead now!" Carlos threatened, his fists are clenched.

"Whoever messing with Cheiron's friend is got to deal with us! You got that?" Jing, the female orange haired pink added.

"HIIII!" the three bandits whimper in fear.

"…Okay, what should we do to these bandits?" Diana asked calmly.

"Well, we know that this bandit was kidnapping Rosita. It is a tough crime, and most criminals won't get away just by 5 years of punishment," Cheiron stated.

"…," Rosita, now back with her cape, is silent and looked depressed.

"They can be sent directly to jail for a life-time imprisonment, or… death sentence," Subaru added some info, with a tone that as sharp as guillotine.

"W-What? Is that true in America?" Shinjiro startled.

"So? Shall we take them to the police station?" Cheiron asked everyone.

"…," Rosita still looked sad.

"_***GULP***_" the three bandits looked more afraid than ever.

Then all of sudden, Subaru stare at Rosita and speaks, "Well… What about it, Rosita?"

"H-Huh? Me?" Rosita looked puzzled.

"You're the victim, so you may decide," Subaru stated.

"I…," Rosita is deep in thought.

A few seconds later, Rosita's eyes are filled with burning determination.

"I… I want them to work at the theater!" Rosita said.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Subaru and Diana were surprised, include the bandits themselves.

"Rosita… Are you serious?" Cheiron asked her teen-aged best friend.

"I know they're bad guys… I know they try to take revenge on me, but… After staying with them, I know they weren't really bad," Rosita explained with a pure child's voice.

"Rosita…," Shinjiro look at her carefully.

"They were just depressed for money… And they didn't have any skill they can use for work. Their hearts are good, but they denied it to do crime and get some cash for living. They want to be bad guys, but they're not really cut to it because they're not really evil," Rosita continued in a well-mannered speech.

"L-Little girl…," the three bandits are speechless.

Rosita keep on talking, "They… They are actually very kind… They even didn't have the heart to harm a little girl like me for money… They're just acting bad and tough on the outside, but they're really just pretending in the inside. When I tell that I'll teach them to master guns, their eyes are lit up with hope for a better future. …I'm sure; when they find a job they're really good at, they won't be evil again."

"Rosita, you…," Cheiron was so moved, but couldn't express it well.

"So… I will train them to perform gun acts with me on the stage! I will taught them everything about stage performance, and keep an eye! So, please everyone… Let them work at the theater!"

Shinjiro is tinkling his head, "W-Well, I agree with you Rosita. But I doubt Mr. Sunnyside will-"

"Says who, Shinster?" a familiar voice said.

"Gack! M-Mr. Sunnyside! How did you get here?" yelled Shinjiro, as he noticed a glassed blonde Japanese man in his 30's with white suit is standing behind him.

"Easy Shinster, I was just passing by! Anyway, Rosita…," Mr. Sunnyside spoke, then glance at Rosita.

Rosita tighten her stand, "Y-Yes!"

Mr. Sunnyside gives her his usual sunny face, "From now on, you shall guide those three as the gun act's back dancers at our theater!"

Rosita couldn't believe what she heard, "R-Really?"

"REALLY? You give us a **JOB**?" the three bandits couldn't believe it either.

Mr. Sunnyside is playing dumb, "Come on now, this is a very bad timing to make a joke."

"T-Then… YYYAAAAAAYYYYY!" Rosita jumped high in the air, then run towards to the three bandits and hugged them.

The three bandits were so surprised not only because the job, but also Rosita's unusual warm hug to them, "Y-Y… YAAAY TOOOO! T-THANK YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"

"Good for you, Rosita!" Shinjiro said with a smile.

"And for you guys, too!" Gemini added.

"Keeheehee, thanks!" Rosita replied with a wide smile.

Diana approached Rosita and the three bandits, then whispers, "Rosita, you should thank them too!"

"Oh, right!" Rosita finally noticed, "Come on boys! Now you're my henchmen, follow me!"

"Okay!" the three bandits answered with loyalty, despite they're still being tied.

"L-let me remove the rope first…," Cheiron offered.

_A few seconds later, after the rope was removed…_

Rosita and her new three 'henchmen' are standing side to side, and facing Subaru.

"…?" Subaru is confused.

"Ready, boys?" Rosita asked.

"Ready!" they replied.

The four bowed in the same time, saying, "THANK YOU, MS. KUJO!"

Subaru was shocked, and get some pink spots on her cheeks, though she quickly hide it, "…S-Subaru was only doing what she needs to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hahaha," both Cheiron and Shinjiro are laughing.

"One more boys! Ready?" Rosita asked again, this time they faced Mr. Sunnyside.

"Ready!" they said.

The four bowed in the same time, saying, "THANK YOU, MR. SUNNYSIDE!"

Mr. Sunnyside was flattered too, but couldn't hide it as well as Subaru, "W-Well… Finding new recruits are tough, you know. W-We just happen to need three more people, that's all."

"Keeheehee. I know, I know!" Rosita answered with a grin.

Not long, Shinjiro approaches her with a pat on the head, "You seemed so happy, Rosita."

Rosita was pleased to be patted by Shinjiro, thus speaks, "As my first henchman, you should be happy too, Shins!"

Shinjiro get a bad feeling, "…What?"

Rosita turned around and face her new 'henchmen', "Boys, Shins is my first henchman, and so while I'm your boss, he's your superior! Treat him with respect!"

"H-Huh?" Shinjiro is dumfounded again.

"Okay boss! Superior, we'll work hard to be as good as you for our boss!" the trio said.

Shinjiro didn't know what to say, "O-Okay…?"

/

_~Shinjiro's Letter, to his mother in Japan~_

Shinjiro: "My dearest mother…"

"The ABC trio was finally able to perform on stage, after much brief hard training from Rosita. They didn't do really great, but mixed with Rosita's and the others' supports, their existence on stage are very unique and natural. They have some knack to attract child audience too, so even Ratchet agreed to give them Full-Time Job at the theater. Well, they still have a long way of training to survive as actors, but I believe Rosita will take good care of them."

"Speaking of Rosita; now every time she went out alone, she brings those three with her as bodyguards. Not that I didn't like it or anything, but they very strict on Rosita's fans who want to see her on the streets and always being overprotective. …But that's natural, as Rosita was the angel who gave them the light to a better future as now. They even call her the 'Shooting Star Angel' sometimes; it's awkward even to Rosita herself, as she is always blushing hard when they call her like that. …I was hoping they want to call me something other than 'Superior' though, hahaha."

"Oh yeah… They collect all Rosita's photos as items they treasured so much from her daily life photos to stage photos. They already know about us being the New York Combat Revue; so besides those, they're also collecting Rosita's combat photos too. Anri confirmed to me that half of their salary is spent on Rosita's fan merchandises… Well, Anri was nervous about measuring me for a man's kimono she want to make, so I couldn't ask her more. I wonder why she's often nervous when I'm around. Cherry was laughing mysteriously every time she saw us talking… It's a little scary. Well, I often eat a lot with them along with Rosita and the others too, so there's no need to worry about anything. I will train harder, so I can save people like Rosita did. Mother, please watch me!"

_Your son,_

_Shinjiro Taiga_

/

**/Times Square – Little Lip Theater**

Today, a special performance meant only for the theater's staffs are being held secretly in an isolated theater room. The play is a musical of New York Combat Revue, when everyone will sing the theme song of Star Division. The ABC trio is also will perform as the evil robots, so they're extremely nervous.

"What is it, guys? Nervous?" Ratchet asked; stun them with her beauty and intelligence.

"W-We are!" the three answered, shaking in same unison.

'Well, you don't have your worry. You three are uniting as one; that's your best trait!" Ratchet encouraged them.

"R-Really?" They asked in same time again.

"Yes! And besides…," Ratchet scrubs her long blonde hair, "…You got Rosita."

The trio ABC's six eyes suddenly beamed with joy, "…Right! We got her, our 'Shooting Star Angel'! We can and will do anything for her, even at the cost of our life!"

Ratchet a bit impressed by the growth of these three, "Wow. You three have grown to fine young men. Don't you agree, Rosita?"

The trio was surprised and looked behind, only to find their 'angel' already in costume.

"D-Don't be so spirited! I-I don't want you three to die!" Rosita cozmplained, with red balloon-like cheeks.

"Yes, boss!" the three answered in unison.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go!" Cheiron, also in costume, is also there.

"Give us your best, ABC Trio," Subaru demanded in her costume.

"Don't worry, as long we work together, everything will be just fine," Diana in her costume, gives them encouragement.

"S-Shin, good luck. I know y-you can do it!" Anri cheered, a little nervous.

"Go get 'em, Tiger!" Cherry added.

"Right. Let's give this play a blast!" Shinjiro added, with samurai spirit.

As the stage curtain is about to rise, Shinjiro stated the starting quote:

"Star Division, move out! Our objective is to give the entire stage's staff a play which anyone never seen before!"

"**Yes, sir!"**

/

**Little Lip Theater**

**Special Performance**

~Earth Warriors~

/

_Wipe the tears from your cheeks and stand up_

_Close your eyes - can you hear the melody from afar?_

_Courage, hope, and freedom are our unbreakable bonds_

_We believe in the power of love that burns in our hearts_

_(Brave tone)_

_We are the brilliant warriors of the earth_

_We can overcome any hardship_

_(Brave tone)_

_We shall be the guardians who defeat evil_

_Blessed be us, and advance!_

_We're the New York Combat Revue!_

_(Delay)_

_We're the New York – Com - bat – Re - vue!_

_Yeah, yeah_

/

_**Finis**_

* * *

Daaaaaaah! Finis, Finis! It's done! In two days? OMG! I feel extremely happy when writing it, too! AAAAAAAHHH! Why I didn't feel this every time I write! YEAAAAAHHHH! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, too!

Thank you to God, and all of you! I'll keep on writing better and better, so stay tuned! See you on the next chance!

Remember: **"When there's a will, there's a way."**

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

/

Cheiron: New York... The city of law...

Subaru: Where you fight for the your rights in the right way...

Diana: Where people are protected from wrong guilt and false accusations...

Rosita: Where everyone will smile as the justice prevails...

Gemini: ...And where the bad guys are ended up in jail!

Shinjiro: That is our New York, the city of justice!

**Sakura Wars**

**By Them, For Her, and Because of Him**

**By superecho**

Available now!

Cheiron: Bang, to the rooftops!


End file.
